


Lights on the tree

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum groaned and murmured “I hate you,” before sliding his strong hands around Ashton’s hips and lifting the blonde off the ground to put the star up.OrCashton decorate the tree and talk about the future





	Lights on the tree

“The tree’s up!” Ashton called. “Let’s decorate!” Calum ran downstairs and grabbed Ashton’s hands, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. Ashton giggled and kissed the younger boy back. He broke the kiss and said “What was that for?” Calum shrugged “Cause I love you, that’s all.” The blonde blushed and dragged Calum over to the tree. “C’mon let's decorate! I call dibs on the star.” Calum rolled his eyes knowing Ashton couldn’t reach the top of the tree and he’d have to lift him up like he did last year. He helped the older blonde place ornaments and lights all over the tree, then Ashton grabbed the star and pouted at Calum. Calum groaned and murmured “I hate you,” before sliding his strong hands around Ashton’s hips and lifting the blonde off the ground to put the star up. Ashton squeaked as he was lifted, and he quickly put the star on the tree before Calum set him back on his feet. He plugged the lights in, and leaned into Calum’s body as they admired their hard work. “Love you baby. Next year maybe we can add another person into the mix?” Calum asked, sliding his hands around Ashton’s waist. Ashton nodded and leaned into Calum’s neck, murmuring “Of course we can, I can’t wait to have a baby with you.” They solidified their plans with a kiss.


End file.
